ODI et AMO
by B e l l e.efp
Summary: Questa storia narra di alcuni nuovi personaggi che si troveranno al cospetto di Lucius Malfoy e Severus Piton. Odio... disprezzo... passione... AMORE. Il tutto circondato dalle mura di Hogwarts (e non solo) e dai personaggi della nostra amata saga. Avvertimenti: tematiche delicate, scene di sesso, violenza.


Ciao a tutti!  
Questa storia è stata pubblicata per la prima volta in data **25/08/2011**, su EFP Fanfiction, con il mio precedente account e mai terminata.  
Ho ricominciato a pubblicarla da un po' su quel sito, con il mio nuovo account e ho deciso di pubblicarla anche qui.  
Continuerò poi ad inserire capitolo per capitolo il resto della storia, con lievi modifiche qua e là, per poi proseguire con nuovi capitoli.  
Spero che vi piaccia e spero che mi lasciate qualche recensione, così, per avere la conferma che non sto scrivendo bischerate xD  
Grazie a tutti.  
Ps: ci sono scene forti e tematiche delicate, quindi fate attenzione. Qualcuno potrebbe non apprezzare.

**INTRODUZIONE**

Il nuovo anno stava per iniziare per gli studenti di Hogwarts e l'espresso era già pronto a partire sul binario 9 e ¾. Era una bellissima giornata di sole e a Londra si moriva, decisamente, di caldo. Il piazzale davanti alla stazione di King's Cross pullulava di gente. Chi andava di fretta, chi passeggiava tranquillamente come se fosse sul lungo mare al tramonto.  
Sul binario 9 non c'era modo di camminare. Le persone, tutte ammassate, aspettavano il treno diretto a Manchester, che molto probabilmente era in ritardo. Anche Miriam era in ritardo. Correva come una matta tentando, invano, di schivare le persone, col suo carrello contenente il baule e la gabbia del suo gufo Bean. Indossava un paio di pantaloni di pelle neri, attillati, strapieni di catene, che finivano dentro un paio di stivali, anch'essi neri, con due catene che giravano dietro le caviglie, sopra i talloni; una cintura borchiata, con la fibbia a forma di teschio, un corpetto bianco con lacci incrociati davanti, di raso neri e sopra un giacchetto di pelle borchiato su entrambe le spalle e pieno di tasche.  
Miriam Torres, figlia di un noto pozionista spagnolo, Esteban Torres, e di una giornalista anglosassone che lavorava per la gazzetta del profeta, Hallie Clarke Torres, era una sedicenne sveglia e determinata. Apparteneva alla casa di Grifondoro, contro ogni aspettativa. Ambiziosa e pronta a tutto per arrivare dove voleva; certo non le mancava il coraggio e forse proprio per questo il cappello parlante l'aveva spedita tra i grifoni. Era di statura media, con un fisico quasi perfetto. Seno normale e gambe longilinee. Aveva i capelli neri neri, tipici spagnoli, lunghi e mossi che facevano da cornice ai lineamenti delicati del viso. Le sopracciglia scure seguivano perfettamente la linea degli occhi azzurri che davano un che di dolcezza ad una figura tutt'altro che angelica. Trucco pesante, labbra carnose al punto giusto e sguardo alquanto furbo. Ascoltava musica Rock e Metal e il suo abbigliamento seguiva questo stile.  
Finalmente riuscì ad arrivare sul binari proprio mentre l'espresso stava partendo e si infilò dentro senza fiato. Rimase un attimo ferma sulla porta, piegata con le mani appoggiate alle ginocchia per riprendere fiato, poi si incamminò alla ricerca della sua migliore amica.  
La trovò nel solito scompartimento, in fondo al treno, dove le due ragazze si mettevano ogni anno per stare tranquille tra loro. Jada Kidd, figlia di nobili irlandesi, Nathan Kidd e Georgia Joyce Kidd, entrambi Serpeverde purosangue, era stata assegnata insieme alla sua amica alla casa di Grifondoro, non senza grande sconforto da parte dei genitori, forse per la sua faccia tosta.  
Jada era una sedicenne simpatica e sfacciata, un po' arrogante quando si sentiva attaccata ma dolcissima con le persone che lo meritavano. Era una ragazza minuta con un fisico asciutto. Seno piccolo e carino e gambe snelle. Aveva i capelli corti e rossi, classici irlandesi, e due bellissimi occhi verdi che davano luce al viso. Le sopracciglia castane finissime e le guance cosparse di lentiggini. Al contrario di Miriam, non amava truccarsi e lo faceva solo in occasioni particolari ma l'espressione vispa e di tanto in tanto maliziosa le toglievano completamente l'aria da bambina. Indossava un paio di jeans chiari e una maglietta a mezze maniche bianca. Niente di particolare, come sempre.  
"Buongiorno carissima!" Miriam entrò nello scompartimento. Jada, che stava fissando un punto chissà dove fuori dal vetro si girò a guardarla.  
"Sempre puntualissima vedo..." Le rispose ironicamente. Si guardarono un attimo negli occhi, poi scoppiarono a ridere e si abbracciarono.  
"Come sono andate le vacanze in Spagna?" chiese la rossa all'amica che, nel frattempo, si era seduta di fronte a lei.  
"Oh, molto bene!" le rispose la mora. "Ho conosciuto uno.." lasciò il discorso in sospeso guardando fuori con aria sognante.  
Jada rise. "Uno dei tanti..!". Sapeva bene che l'amica, ogni volta che andava in Spagna, faceva strage di uomini.  
Miriam si girò di nuovo a guardarla. "No no, uno solo. Questa volta mi sono data una regolata."  
"Insomma chi è? Racconta.." La incitò l'amica.  
"Niente, che ti devo dire.. si chiama Pedro.. ha 28 anni.. ricci lunghi fino alle spalle.. occhi verde smeraldo.." lasciò di nuovo il discorso in sospeso. Aveva l'aria sognante, ma l'amica notò un velo di malinconia nello sguardo.  
"Qual è il problema?" le chiese guardandola dolcemente. Era impressionante come quelle due riuscissero a capirsi al volo.  
"Il problema è che.. è babbano!" abbassò gli occhi. "Mio padre, appena l'ha visto, ha cominciato a dirne di tutti i colori sui babbani e ha tentato di convincermi in tutti i modi a lasciar perdere.".  
Tornò a guardare fuori. Jada le prese una mano. "Beh, in effetti il problema si pone, dal momento che lui non deve sapere che tu sei una strega.."  
"Lascia perdere" la interruppe la mora "Mi ha fatto gelare il sangue, quando scherzando mi ha chiamata Bruja, che in spagnolo significa strega.."  
Jada scoppiò a ridere "..e perchè ti ha chiamata così?" le chiese incuriosita.  
"Ma non lo so, probabilmente per il mio abbigliamento!" le rispose Miriam.  
"..comunque ti stavo dicendo, quello è già un problema, in più tu passi un anno intero chiusa a Hogwarts e se non sbaglio i babbani non ricevono posta.. VIA GUFO!".  
Miriam la guardò tristemente. "Infatti gli ho già detto che non ci saremmo sentiti e che forse ci saremmo rivisti l'estate prossima."  
Jada le strinse la mano. "Mi dispiace tesoro!"  
"Fa niente, sicuramente ricorderò questa vacanza col sorriso..." rispose la mora guardando l'amica.  
"Lo dici tutte le estati" rise l'altra.  
"Si ma sta volta è diverso..." continuò Miriam.  
"Anche questo lo dici tutte le estati" la rossa rincarò la dose.  
"Vabbeh vabbeh.. come rompiiii!" brontolò Miriam facendo il broncio.  
Fuori, nonostante a Londra fosse una giornata meravigliosa, pioveva a dirotto. Tuoni e lampi squarciavano il cielo scuro e il vetro del treno era appannato e gocciolante.  
D'un tratto l'espresso si fermò e le luci si spensero. I vetri si congelarono ed un'aria gelida invase i vagoni. Si sentirono strani rumori, come se qualcuno stesse salendo, ma non era possibile, non c'erano stazioni intermedie.  
Le ragazze si ammutolirono e si fissarono negli occhi. "Cos'è stato?!" chiese Miriam all'amica. Dalla sua bocca usciva fumo, da quanto era calata la temperatura.  
"N..Non lo so..." balbettò Jada guardandosi intorno.  
La mora estrasse la bacchetta. "Vado a vedere" si alzò.  
"Apprezzo il tuo coraggio Mì, ma non mi pare proprio il caso" tentò di fermarla la rossa.  
Ma quando Miriam si metteva in testa una cosa, non c'era verso di impedirgliela. Non fece caso a ciò che le disse l'amica e aprì le ante dello scompartimento. Non fece in tempo ad affacciarsi che sentì la voce di un uomo gridare una formula che non capì e una luce accecante uscire da uno scompartimento parecchio distante dal suo. Teneva la bacchetta alzata e fissava quel punto quando vide una cosa che non seppe definire, volare via, fuori dal vetro. Rimase a guardare davanti a se senza capacitarsi di cosa fosse accaduto.  
Le luci si riaccesero e il treno ripartì.  
"Miriam, torna dentro, che è successo?" La voce di Jada la distolse da quei pensieri, così tornò a sedersi.  
"Non lo so, ho sentito un uomo gridare una cosa.. tipo incantesimo.. e poi una luce.. e qualcosa è volato via dal finestrino" raccontò la mora.  
L'espressione di Jada era alquanto confusa.  
"E' inutile che mi guardi così.. era tutto buio e non sono riuscita a capire cosa fosse.. ho visto tipo.. l'orlo di un mantello.. Non lo so!" concluse.  
Le ragazze continuarono a discuterne fino all'arrivo alla scuola di magia.  
Quando il treno si fermò, le ragazze, che si erano dimenticate di cambiarsi, trasfigurarono i loro abiti babbani nelle divise della loro casa e si appropinquarono a scendere.  
"Ooooh chi si rivede.. buonasera Grifondoro..." una voce alle loro spalle le fece voltare.  
Patricia Powell, studentessa del 7° anno, Serpeverde. Una ragazza alta e magrissima. Capelli biondi fino alle spalle, lisci come spaghetti e occhi di ghiaccio. Era una di quelle persone che si sentono superiori a tutti, figuriamoci a due Grifondoro. Discendeva da una famiglia di Serpeverde da generazioni e i suoi genitori erano molto amici della famiglia Malfoy. Ma non solo della famiglia Malfoy, anche delle rispettive famiglie delle due amiche.  
Le ragazze si guardarono come a dire 'ci mancava solo lei' e la salutarono. "Ciao Patricia, tutto a posto?" le chiese fredda la mora. "Passate bene le vacanze dai Malfoy?" rincarò la rossa.  
La bionda le guardò con aria di sufficienza. "Oh sicuramente meglio delle vostre!" rispose acida.  
"Come mai Lucius non si è ancora concesso? Lo fa con tutte, meno che con te.." ghignò Jada guardandola con aria di sfida. Miriam scoppiò a ridere e prese per mano l'amica correndo via mentre Patricia, indignata, gli urlava dietro: "Solo perchè è amico di mio padreeeeee!".  
Le due amiche non lo sapevano ancora, ma la bionda gli avrebbe dato parecchio filo da torcere.


End file.
